gateshead_fm20_careerfandomcom-20200213-history
Gateshead FM20 Career Wiki
Welcome to the ! Gateshead FC are a football club established in 1977. This series will run on FM20 Mobile, from the 19/20 football season, all the way to the point of winning the Champions League. All on Rex Races Youtube Channel: ☀https://www.youtube.com/user/ToxicRex7 History Luke Ireland was made Gateshead manager at the start of the 19/20 season with intentions of taking the club all the way to Champions League glory. This would take multiple years and hard work from all involved. Determination is vital and hopefully the feet will be succesful before FM21 comes out. 19/20 Gateshead 1st season would be in the Vanarama League North after being demoted from tier 5 the season before due to financial difficulties. They ended up coming on top and finishing the League 1st along with getting to the Semi-Final of the FA Trophy. Jordan Preston was top scorer of the league with an impressive 30 goals in all competitions. The team did very well on a low budget but using the free agent list and bringing in loans (paying 0% of their wage) meant they were very successful to get back into the Vanarama National League. 20/21 This is Gateshead 1st season back into the Vanarama National League and they were set by the board to get a mid table finish. Mid way through the season it was obvious that Gateshead were better than previously thought and they were pinging around the play-off places. After being knocked out of the FA Cup in the third round by Premier League side Fulham (who lost in the final), all motivation was on the league and FA Trophy. Dag & Red, Hartlepool and Barnet were all running away for the automatic promotion places so the play-off places were where it was looking. 5th was the final finishing spot and with a loss in the semi final of the play off it was another season in the Vanarama League. But they still had the FA Trophy to play for, Alex Lacey managed the only goal in the game taking a 1-0 victory at Wembley and getting the second trophy of the series. 21/22 With an impressive first season back in the 5th tier, Gateshead look for promotion to the football league. Early on it became obvious that it was going to be a three way run for the title between Gateshead, Eastleigh and Morcambe. Once again they were obviously knocked out of the FA Cup, this time by League Two Rochdale. They were then looking to get a successive win in the FA Trophy but this was cut short in the semi-finals against 6th tier Dartford, 4-2 on aggregate. This left them to focus on the league title, it all came too the last game of the season. All Gateshead had to do was draw but they came away with a win and took the title and the all important promotion to the football league. Eddie Brown also came away with the leagues top scorer, gaining 33 goals in the season. 22/23 This is the first time Gateshead get into the football league, they look to not be relegated. The season as a whole went very well, starting the season just in and below the playoff places, it was clear that they were not destined to go back down. It saw the first season where no silverware came back to the international stadium after being knocked out of the FA Cup by Rotherham, Carabao Cup and Leasing.com were both by Blackpool respectively. This saw them concentrate on trying to get to the play-offs which after a rough end to the season, saw them gain entry on goal difference. They were then subsequently knocked out by favourites Oldham (who lost in the final) in the semi-final. It also saw vice-captain Greg Olley leave the club to Gainsborough in the January window. Season Reviews Trophies Below is a list of trophies Gateshead have won under Luke Ireland in chronological order. Kit Colours Gateshead's home kit is plain white with the sponsor 'Gateshead Central' on the front. Gateshead's away kit is maroon with a white collar and is sponsored by 'Rooney's' Other Articles https://gateshead-fm20-career.fandom.com/wiki/Player_Records_and_Information Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse